My Dragon
by kyasurinhiwatari
Summary: Sanosuke finds Kaoru writing a poem, but is he right about who it's for?


**Hey guys, this story has recently been revised! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Poem (that inspired this story) by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss. She wrote the poem, if you dont like it, write her and tell her all about it! She's just a best selling auther!  
**

My Dragon

Sanosuke sighed as he walked though the dancing trees. He had left the dojo to think about the recent things. Kenshin had left for a while, and had asked him to look after Kaoru in his stead. Sanosuke had quickly agreed, happy to help out his most trusted friend. He knew Kenshin had feelings for her, even if he didn't know the extent. When he came by the day after, he had found the little missy angry and crying. Apparently, Kenshin had never told her that he was leaving.

After that, Kaoru insisted that they go find him, and drag his butt back home. They called themselves the Kenshin Retrieval Team, something Kaoru and Yahiko had come up with. The two of them could be complete children sometimes. He had to hand it to her, though, no matter how hard the trip was she never lost hope. They had traveled the country, crossing mountains and rivers, in search of their AWOL friend. Sanosuke began to feel a deep desire to protect Jou-chan in that time. He had begun to compliment her more often, and she seemed to relax more around him.

There was one time he remembered clearly. They had been searching all day, with only a short break for lunch. Kaoru was very tired, and had fallen behind. They had to cross an old bridge to get to the next town. Yahiko and himself had made it across with ease, but he heard a loud crack when Kaoru was halfway over. He saw a look of terror flash over her face, then the bridge fell out. Her tiny body fell akwardly into the gushing black river below. He had felt her name tear out of his mouth as he leapt off the bank to save her. When he hit the water, he flet his head go under. He was able to pull his head up, only thinking of saving his Jou-chan. He finally reached her, and they made their way slowly to the shore. When they finally made it, he felt her shaking ans she gasped for breath.

"Oh, Sano! y-you sav-ved my life!" He had looked up int her eyes and saw the tears gushing. He reached out a trembling hand, and brushed them away. She let out a broken smile of thanks and put her hand over his. It was in that moment, that he knew, even if they didn't find Kenshin, she would heal. It would take months, maybe even years, but she would go on. He felt his heart well with pride at how strong she was, and at something else. Without knowing why, he began to move forward, and his eyes fell naturally to her lips. They were less than a breath apart when Yahiko came up. Kaoru shot up, her face beet red. Since then, she had shown no signs of the day having effected her at all. He, on the other had, couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

Finally, three years into their search, they came across a small village, and asked a woman if she had ever seen him. Sanosuke still remembered that day clearly.

_The Kenshin Retrieval Team came to the outskirts of a small town. It looked run down and very few people lived there. The buildings had poorly done patches, and the people appeared to be dressed in rags. _

"_I don't think you're going to find Kenshin in there Jou-chan. Let's try another town, preferably a cleaner one." Sanosuke told Kaoru roughly._

_She suddenly got all big eyed and teary, and whined out, "But Sanoooo_, _if we skip over one village, we'll be tempted to do it again. Then we'll skip the one he's in, and I'll never ever get to see him again, and we'll never be happy and…"_

"_Alright already, quit your blubbering woman, you're giving me a headache. Besides, Kenshin loves you, you know that. I bet he's at your dojo, and is wondering where we all are." Sanosuke didn't know why, but when he told her Kenshin loved her; he felt an ache in his heart. He decided to ignore it for now._

_The team walked through what they supposed was the entrance to the village. They spent the day asking everyone if they had seen a man with an x shaped scare. At noon, their search being unfruitful, they stopped for lunch at a nearby restaurant. They all ate quickly, and were just finishing paying, when Kaoru decided to ask the waitress. _

"_Oh, do you mean Kenshin?"_

"_Oh my gosh! Yes, have you seen him?" Then Kaoru, being the jealous girl he knows, asked, "And just how well do you know him"_

_The woman let out a loud laugh. "He's my husband silly! We were married nearly two years ago. Our first child is due next month!"_

_Sanosuke flinched at her proud tone. He saw Kaoru deflate before him, and thought there were tears in her eyes. Then, she got red in the face and asked the woman were she could find Kenshin. After she pointed, the little missy shot through the doors. They knocked on the door to a shack better looking than most. When the door slid open, a shocked Kenshin stood in the frame._

Kenshin had explained that he had left out of fear for Kaoru. He had wandered for a year, when he stumbled upon the waitress, Ayame. She was going to lose her land without a strong hand torebuild her land. Intending to leave after a few weeka, he agreed. He had to help her patch up a few things, and get her a good start. Of corse, the townsmen found their living together disgraceful. Some of them even refused the smallest contact with her. Kenshin had felt terrible for doing that to her, knowing it was his fault. He decided to marry her, then get a divorce when the job was done. However, in that time her had fallen in love her and now she was pregnant. He had apologized to Kaoru, but said that he could never leave her or his child.

_"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, this one couldn't have been a your one an only. This one is in love with another. That alone says that your real love is still out there. All you have to do is look for him. Your happily ever after is waiting."_

He then gave a small smile, and Kaoru started squalling. Yahiko looked ready to burst, but before he could say anything, Kenshin had turned to Sanosuke. He told him that now that Yahiko was grown, he could care for Kaoru, and that he released him from his promise. He could now leave as he had originally planned. He had no other reason to protect her. Kaoru had turned to the aku wearing man with a look of utter betrayal, then ran away crying. Sanosuke knew what she had thought, that he had only stayed with her because of a promise.

He had escorted her home, but she never said a word to him, only talking to Yahiko when necessary. When he asked Yahiko, he was told that she felt like a burden on him. He felt his heart contract, knowing he had lost her faith. Darn that Kenshin! He had known how she would feel, and yet he had said it in front of her. If he really had loved her, he would want her to move on. All those pretty words had been a lie. But then he had to stop and think. Kenshin wasn't like that. He wouldn't have done something so cruel. He was just so hurt that he blamed his good friend.

So, here he was, trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with _his _little missy. But she was still pining for Kenshin; he could see how she felt in her eyes. She was in love, but it was not returned. To top it off, he had lost the trust they had gained. He made up his mind; he would leave, if that was what she wanted.

He stopped when he saw the object of his thoughts. He ducked behind a tree to observe her. She had a scroll, and was righting something. Suddenly she stood up, held the page in front of her, and began reading a poem:

"Is this the horrid dragon beast

Of sinew strong and deep of chest

And never needing rest?

A steed, the best?

Then seize a saddle from the rack

And strap it on the beasties back'

Of courage never have a lack,

No turning back.

The beast has served and flown the earth around.

You've sought your treasures, forced him to the

ground.

You loose the reins, the goal is found.

He turns around.

Long of fangs, the fiercest eye and talons, not

discounting,

No fault of choice, nor better beast you'd ever take

ahunting.

But now you're done and find

the peril is

dismounting"

Sanosuke felt his heart constrict. _She wrote Kenshin a poem. It's not good for her to go on like this. She deserves _me. That did it. He was going to tell her how he felt. If she rejected him, he could leave, even if it broke his heart.

He took a deep breath, and walked over to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"You know it isn't good to hang on to him."

She spun around. "Sanosuke, what-" He stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Just listen to me, Jou-chan. I know you still love Kenshin, but he's gone! He's not here, but I _am_. I could make you happy. I would protect you till my death. Marry me, let me help you with the dojo, let me give you the love you deserve. I don't know when, maybe the moment I met you, but I've fallen in love with you. All you have to do is get over him, and if it helps you to right poems about him, be my guest." He wasn't sure when, but he had gotten down on his knees in front of her.

She got a puzzled look, and he added quickly, "Just say the word, and I'm gone forever, I swear."

She stared at him for a moment, and then laughed. "Oh Sano, I didn't right that poem wasn't for Kenshin, it was for _you_! Couldn't you see that? You're the one who is strong, never needing rest. But I used you, making you go after Kenshin. You went across the entire world for me, but I put you down for Kenshin. Then when we found him, he said you were going to turn around and leave me. That's when I realized you were the best person to have by my side, and your leaving is the worst pain in the world. You're my dragon, I love you Sanosuke Sagara."

Sanosuke hesitated only a moment, then took her into his arms. He kissed her softly, then pulled away. He looked at her carefully, as though he did not know what to say.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" he breathed out.

"What do you think?" She laughed delightedly when he put on a look of fake confusion. "I love you my perfect dragon" With that she pulled him down for another kiss.

**So what do you think? This is my favorite couple, and they need more recognition! Don't get me wrong though, I love Kenshin, and I am a Kaoru/Kenshin fan! Even if it was a one-shot, I still want your opinion! R&R!!**


End file.
